


Cruel Summer

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Affairs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 很高兴又能写夏天的洛杉矶度假故事了，但这次是偷情文学





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告，炮友警告，反正什么都警告  
其实那个someone是人都知道是谁吧，但既然不重要我就不蹭热度了

清晨，勒温躺在比弗利山庄某间豪华别墅的大床上裸着上半身自拍了一张，然后用snapchat发给了戴维斯。

【我想你了。】对方回复得很快。

【我也是。】他说。

【要视频吗？】

勒温望着天花板叹气，回道：【太早了，等我先睡个回笼觉找你好么？】

然后他把手机丢到一旁，看着正骑在自己胯部的麦迪逊哭笑不得：“现在可是一大早诶。”

“那又怎样？过了这村可就没这店了。”麦迪逊歪着头看他，知道这是谎话但他不会拒绝，接着勒温把对方抱着反压在床上开始亲吻。麦迪逊从很久前就怀疑勒温是不是有什么裸露癖之类的，特别是现在洛杉矶的炎热天气让他更有理由每天只穿一条短裤就在豪宅里慢悠悠地晃荡，但至少他的腹肌能让自己一饱眼福。他们的前戏一气呵成，麦迪逊在勒温进入自己身体的瞬间抱住了他，强而有力的冲刺让他的空虚暂时被填满了。然后他拍拍勒温示意换体位，自己骑在了粗大的性器上，发出略显做作的喘息。勒温此时很想揪住麦迪逊的头发，因为此时它们还没被抹上发胶应该更加柔软，但之前他这样做过结果让麦迪逊当场翻脸，于是埃弗顿9号只能抚摸他纤细的腰，同时主动顶撞，直到麦迪逊缴械。

麦迪逊躺在一边享受着自己的贤者时间，听见手机响了。勒温瞄了一眼屏幕，是一个挺有名但自己压根不熟的球员，然后詹姆斯-毒舌天后-麦迪逊翻了个白眼一边接通一边翻了个身背对他：“喂？又怎么了傻逼。”

勒温忍不住大笑了起来。

这个夏天麦迪逊是勒温的炮友。

他不得不承认勒温是个非常不错的床伴，无论从哪个方面来说；玩浪漫也很有一手，也许是因为星座的关系。赛季结束之后他俩从欧青赛就一直开始滚床单，直到现在度假也选择在一起。偶尔他们并排睡觉也会迷迷糊糊地感觉到对方的手在自己身上不安分地游走，接着就抱在一起开始做了。这样一阵下来他们对彼此都“了解”了更多，只要勒温挑挑眉他就知道要吞得有多深。同时他们的性爱也变得越来越敷衍，就像要完成任务似的，但他们没有非得强求什么，毕竟快餐不能跟美味佳肴相比。

麦迪逊从来没问过勒温“我和戴维斯哪个活儿更好”之类的蠢话，因为他俩心中自然有答案。他也没问勒温为什么要跟戴维斯暂时分开度假，不过问起来会让对方误以为自己想要达到什么目的也就放弃了。事后勒温冲了个澡就去了客厅，可能是跟戴维斯视频去了，麦迪逊就独自睡了一阵回笼觉，醒来之后朋友们叫他在泳池会合。

别墅外就是个露天透明泳池，麦迪逊把半张脸都泡在里面看着万里无云的蓝天。勒温看着他，觉得这个人比以往都心事重重了许多。

“比起天动不动就灰蒙蒙的英国，这里可真棒。”勒温游到他身边把手臂搭在玻璃边缘上说。

“这几个月加州的天气也怪异了起来，”麦迪逊把脸浮上水面，“有人……看了气象报告告诉我，本来这儿几年也不会下一次雨的，前阵子突然下了好几天。”

“有人是谁？”

“你可以不用问那么多的。”眼看麦迪逊又要生气了，勒温吐了吐舌头缓缓走近了些：“嘿，你还记得我跟你说过什么吗？”

“记得。我想你说得对，我不应该爱一个人爱到失去了自我。”麦迪逊转头看着他，“所以我试着跟他保持距离，即便我们还得天天见面——有时候我会远离他去做些自己喜欢的事，比如现在跟你一起跑来放松了……虽然我还没找到真正的答案，起码这一刻我很高兴。”

后者笑了笑，说我们也该正经地游下泳了，然后往另一边游去。

“你游泳的样子怎么还是那么好笑？”勒温在水中听见麦迪逊这样喊。

那几天他们穿着印大logo的潮牌T恤，开着豪车游走在各大夜店和服饰店之间。两人互相充当对方的摄影师，等照片发上社交网络再在评论里彩虹屁一番，同时在内心夸奖自己的摄影技术。

当勒温看见麦迪逊拿出一个马卡龙色的拍立得时非常一言难尽，但仔细想想这个人好像一直散发着莫名其妙的少女气息。他此时在屋子里依然没穿衣服，麦迪逊说要帮他拍一张，他就戴起帽子和墨镜随便摆了个慵懒的姿势（被麦迪逊嘲笑他很装），然后拿着相纸站在灯底下等照片浮现出来。

“你傻啊，这种相纸刚拍完不能见光的。”麦迪逊把照片抢过来反扣在桌面，勒温一脸“我真的不知道”像只小狗一样坐在桌子边上盯着它。大概三分钟过后，他把相纸翻过来满意地点头：“拍得不错。”

“因为模特不错。”

勒温朝麦迪逊做了个喜感的动作，然后拍下来发上instagram。麦迪逊用自己的手机查看，接着跳上了床：“收回我前面的话，确实是我拍得不错。”

整个房间都发散着暧昧的气息，填满了对方的气味。勒温随便挼了两下被子试图弄平整，接着抱住麦迪逊跟他接吻。这次比起之前的胡乱急切却细腻得出奇，甚至让两人都怀疑他们还是第一次品尝对方。

“新赛季快要开始了。”麦迪逊撑着勒温的胸肌意味深长地说。

“你会想我吗？”

“还有哪些体位你想用但我们没用过的？”

“拜托！你真的很会破坏气氛。”勒温无奈地思考了几秒，“我让你来决定吧，不要老是想着别人喜欢什么。”

谢谢他的这句话让麦迪逊觉得这个晚上能让他在很长时间内都无法忘怀。

假期结束后他们各回各队。麦迪逊偶尔看到埃弗顿发的勒温和戴维斯拍摄球衣照的小花絮，看着镜头前亲密的两人，这个夏天对他来说仿佛就像一场梦。

他们心中都有一个无可替代的人，但又一直会陪伴在彼此的身边，于是麦迪逊觉得自己也能更坦然地直面他的小烦恼了。


End file.
